


joke

by Pterodactyl



Series: a lost boy 'verse [8]
Category: Glee
Genre: Lost Boy verse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 14:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16955904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pterodactyl/pseuds/Pterodactyl
Summary: having kids is hard sometimes.





	joke

Another short fic in the lost boy series from klaine advent.[Read it here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16817872/chapters/39845856)!


End file.
